Black Cat (2006)
Black Cat (ブラックキャット) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki. The series originally aired in Japan between October 6, 2005 and March 30, 2006 with an extra episode released on July 26, 2006, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between December 19, 2006 and July 24, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brandon Potter - Sven Vollfied *Brina Palencia - Eve *Jamie Marchi - Rinslet Walker *Jason Liebrecht - Train Heartnet 'Secondary Cast' *Caitlin Glass - Saya Minatsuki *Chris Patton - Creed Diskenth *Greg Ayres - Shiki *J. Michael Tatum - Doctor Kanzaki *Jeremy Inman - Woodney *Jerry Jewell - Lin Shao Lee *John Burgmeier - River Zastory *Kent Williams - Charden Flamberg *Lydia Mackay - Sephiria Arks *Mike McFarland - Belze Rochefort *Monica Rial - Kyoko Kirisaki *Randy Tallman - Mason Ordrosso *Stephanie Young - Echidna Parass *Troy Baker - Jenos Hazard 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Leon Elliott *Alison Viktorin - Adam *Andy Mullins - Interpol Agent A (ep9) *Bill Jenkins - Shin *Bob Carter - Lib Tyrant (ep1) *Brad Hutson - Kevin McDougall *Brad Jackson - Maro *Brina Palencia - Tearju Lunatique *Carrie Savage - Saki (ep17) *Cherami Leigh - Aya *Chris Rager - Gyanza Rujike (ep9) *Christopher R. Sabat - Zagine Axeloake *Chuck Huber - Mr. Goda (ep13) *Cole Brown - Kin *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Tim *Cynthia Cranz - Beatrice (ep13) *Daniel Drumm - David Pepper *Daniel Penz - Nizer Bruckheimer *David Wilson Brown - Ash (ep6), Blum Pullman (ep11), Victor (ep9) *Eric Vale - Lacdoll *Gordon Holey - Beluga J. Heard *Grant James - Torneo Rudman *Greg Dulcie - Gallom *Gwendolyn Lau - Silphy *Ian Heartnet - Race Donovan (ep1) *Jenny Phagan - Merle (ep9) *Jerry Jewell - Glin *Jessica Turner - Joanna (ep1) *Jim Johnson - Gilber (ep14) *Judy O'Laughlin - Annette Pias *Justin Cook - Baldorias S. Fanghini *Kate Oxley - Layla *Kevin Connolly - Radol (ep14) *Leah Clark - Meg (ep23) *Linda Young - Madame Freesia (ep16) *Lucas Johnson - Interpol Agent B (ep9) *Luci Christian - Young Train *Maeghan Albach - Girl (ep9), Miki *Majken Bullard - Elly (ep18) *Mark Lancaster - Igor Planter (ep8) *Mark Stoddard - Kago (ep5) *Michael Tatum - Transvestite (ep9) *Mike McFarland - Gilberth (ep9) *Orion Pitts - Emilio Lowe *R Bruce Elliott - Durham Glaster, Willzark *R. Scott Cantrell - Mundock *Sonny Strait - Touma *Tallesin Jaffe - Preta Ghoul *Todd Haberkorn - Flitt Morris *Trina Nishimura - Tanya *Tyler Walker - Bubba (ep11) *Viktor Walker - Kranz Maduke 'Additional Voices' *Alice Watson *Alison Tolman *Andrew Tipps *Andy Baldwin *Andy Mullins *Bill Jenkins *Brad Hutson *Cherami Leigh *Cole Brown *Colin Carter *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Schultes *Daniel Penz *David Trosko *David Wilson Brown *Duane Deering *Ed Priesner *Gordon Holey *Greg Dulcie *Ian Sinclair *Jamie Rivera *Jayme Westman *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Seman *Jenny Phagan *Jerry Russell *Jessica Turner *Johnny Sequenzia *Justin Cook *Kate Oxley *Kenny Green *Kent Williams *Leah Clark *Lucas Johnson *Luci Christian *Maeghan Albach *Majken Bullard *Mark Stoddard *Orion Pitts *R Bruce Elliott *Robert Colin *Robert McCollum *Sarah Slaughter *Scott Freeman *Scott Porter *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Tyler Walker *Viktor Walker Credits Black Cat Episode 9 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 9 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 10 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 10 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 11 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 11 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 12 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 12 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 13 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 13 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 14 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 14 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 15 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 15 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 16 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 16 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 17 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 17 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 18 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 18 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 19 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 19 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 20 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 20 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 21 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 21 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 22 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 22 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 23 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 23 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Part 2 Black Cat Episode 24 2007 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 1 Black Cat Episode 24 2007 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime